1. Field
Aspects discussed herein are related to a power source apparatus, a control circuit, and a method of controlling a power source apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A step-down DC-DC converter, which generates an output voltage lower than an input voltage, generates the output voltage by smoothing a current flowing through a coil coupled to a switch circuit supplied with an input voltage with a smoothing capacitor. The output voltage includes a ripple voltage, for example, a ripple component, caused by a coil current and an equivalent series resistance of a smoothing capacitor. A comparator in the DC-DC converter compares the output voltage and a certain standard voltage. When the output voltage becomes smaller than the standard voltage or larger than the standard voltage owing to the ripple component, the switch circuit performs switching.
Related art is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-160905, or U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2005/0286269.